


金身

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 半《理查三世》au，克莱伦斯公爵和他的养子
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	金身

1   
“小家伙看起来在生气。”  
“但是仍然很漂亮。”克莱伦斯公爵汉弗莱·阿普比打断了那位名字模糊的男爵，看向了坐在自己身边的小男孩，他身上穿着贵族该穿衣服，足够得体，但是因为连日的赶路奔波，衣领发黄，下摆卷了，膝盖发亮。  
伯纳德·伍列。汉弗莱又默念了一次这个名字，男孩端坐着，腿悬空，但是很有教养地没有晃荡，肉乎乎的嘴唇紧紧抿着。  
“确实，确实。多么漂亮的孩子啊！”那名男爵改了口，“真不知道他的父母怎么舍得——”  
“哦，说起这个，”汉弗莱充满怜悯地看着伯纳德，“据我所知你只不过是给生你的母亲带来了第五胎本不该有的痛苦，这没什么的——噢，你真应该看看我的弟弟理查，上帝少给了他一条腿和一只手，代之以干枯的树枝，我们的母亲痛苦极了，可他长大一切都很好。他勇武、开朗、善良——哦，我相信这都没什么的。”  
伯纳德没有回应他，汉弗莱捧着那张仇怨的脸将其转了过来，笑着：“何况你已经离开了她。从今天开始你将是我的儿子，‘阿普比’成为你的姓氏，这也是我今晚唯一一道命令。可怜的小家伙，快让仆人带你去洗澡休息吧。”  
远道而来的孩子挡开了女仆的臂弯，自己跳下了椅子，头一次向克莱伦斯公爵和他的属下仆从们展露自己的声音：“我不会成为你的儿子。你这篡国者之子，杀害我先人的叛徒！”  
汉弗莱愣了一瞬，看着小小的身影走过富丽堂皇的大厅，随即笑了，缓慢说道：“你会的。”

2  
伍列是上一个王朝的姓氏。见证它覆灭的人存世已经不多，其延续的支脉也颇为适应地在本朝以其贵族身份过着体面华贵的生活。汉弗莱相信，如果不是自己的收养之举，伯纳德不会对通婚了几百年的阿普比家族心存怨恨的。  
“你要知道，”他看着练剑场上有模有样练习的养子喊到，“让你离开那里的不是我，是你的亲生父母。”  
刚刚抽条的男孩顿住了动作，汉弗莱知道自己拿住了他的命门，语气轻松多了：“事实上，如果不是我，你的生活或许会更惨。”  
汉弗莱扪心自问，他才不是拆散伯纳德和其父母的凶手，是那位妇人将此子视作凶兆，执意摆脱。他简直为自己的仁慈而感动，从来没有告诉伯纳德他的生母在国王的宴会上说了些什么。更何况伯纳德将成为他的合法继承人，唯一的。这可比伍列家能给他的多得多。  
“并且你永远也别想再联系他们。”  
男孩一个漂亮的腾步转了过来，未开刃的剑随即远远地指向了汉弗莱。他步态悠然地走下了台阶，披风摇曳。  
“还是让我来教你吧。这些师父们可没上过战场。”

3  
伯纳德练了一年就被公爵允许用上了开刃的武器，他早就发现，这位看起来温和好说话、喜欢摆弄相机的王弟毒辣的一面。  
汉弗莱早年追随先王征战，华贵的服饰下是黝黑的、健壮的臂膀，有时候还会有盖不住的伤疤露出。每周两次，汉弗莱亲自教他练武，从身后抓着他的手腕教过几回就站到对面让他和自己对打。  
如果伯纳德能扛过去就不会有数落，要是还能还半招，甚至还会得到赞赏的眼神。  
每周还有两次，汉弗莱把他叫到书房一起看书，从晚饭后到睡前，偶尔有提问，更多的是互不相干。  
“你知道，如果有问题，你可以请教你的父亲，他会愿意指导你的。”  
汉弗莱没抬头，但伯纳德知道他得意得很，毕竟自己卡在这里已经颇有一会儿了。  
但是伯纳德没如他的意，比起承认他是“父亲”，伯纳德更愿意按下这个疑问。  
一周后倔强的少年还是憋不住去问了，他的老师们没有人能给他满意的解答。就像汉弗莱的武艺是最实用的、汉弗莱对礼仪的掌握是最娴熟的、汉弗莱对异国珍宝最为精通一样，伯纳德自己都没有意识到他已经理所当然地认为汉弗莱能够给他权威的答案。  
听到那个问题时汉弗莱隐微地笑了，挑起嘴角洋洋自得地讲解起来，也没有像他担心的那样索要自己回避了五年的那个称呼。

4  
“把这个拿给伯纳德吧。这个，还有这个。”  
伯纳德刚走进宴客厅就听到了汉弗莱的声音。几位刚从国外归来的绅士前来觐见克莱伦斯公爵，想必带了不少好东西。  
他行了礼坐下，像往常一样没有跟汉弗莱问好。女仆已经来到他的跟前，盘子举过头顶。  
伯纳德看到了一把枪。  
那是他早想讨要、但从未说出过的东西。实际上，他从未开口要求过任何事。但现在他忽然发现，自己也从未长时间短缺过什么东西。  
冰冷油黑的武器边是精巧华美的手表、名贵的金笔和各种闪光的小玩意。他随手拨开，最下面是一枚叶形的胸针。  
他将其拿了起来，看向仍在和归客交谈的公爵，不安地盘算着有多大概率会导致汉弗莱意外地第一个将这枚胸针拿起赏赐给自己，还正好是自己最喜爱的图案。  
分赏结束后客人和小姐们甚至仆从们都屈膝道谢，盛赞克莱伦斯公爵的慷慨和仁慈。伯纳德稳稳地坐着，刚才的不安忽然就消失了。  
自从他来，汉弗莱就一股脑地给他配备了所有必需品。装饰对贵族也是必需，但即使如此，很多东西还是被别人认为是浮夸。  
伯纳德硬着脖子想，如果那些持续不断的奢华给予都没有将自己收买，他不明白为什么一枚胸针会。

5  
生日那天汉弗莱也没允许伯纳德跳过练习，只是让他将其改到清早，好不误了下午的宴会和庆祝。  
伯纳德练习一直很刻苦。他相信这是自己的努力加上时间的推移自己能够超越汉弗莱的第一个方面。这个伪善的、软弱的、浮华的贵族。  
他背着汉弗莱学了很多招式，即使汉弗莱将他打倒在地都没有意气用事地使出来过，他在等待一个一击致命的机会。  
这天汉弗莱也陪着他一早来到了练场，快到结束时伯纳德将汉弗莱新教的东西漂亮地使了出来，两剑相碰发出清脆的声响，伯纳德确信自己听到了汉弗莱轻微的喘息声。  
他相信这就是他的机会了。一个迅捷的变换，剑光照亮了汉弗莱眼中的不意，但没等伯纳德喜悦，自己的剑就被挡开，随即飞走了。  
腹部被膝盖重重一击，伯纳德倒了下去。汉弗莱又恢复了从容，面带嘲讽地笑着。  
“想给自己送一份成年礼？别以为这么快就能打败你的父亲，虽然我也很盼望那一天的到来，不比你少。”  
汉弗莱朝他伸出手，伯纳德迟疑了片刻，还是拉住站了起来。汉弗莱同他并肩往外走，心情不错地给他讲着待会儿会出席的人，教他应对。伯纳德沮丧着，也忿忿不平，汉弗莱浑身是汗居然还是散发着香水味儿。

6  
“我们二人前几日在约克谢尔见到了老伍列，他们似乎想要过来拜见您。”  
“哦？”  
“我们‘委婉’地告知他，克莱伦斯公爵并不期待他们这样做。我想老伍列听懂了这一暗示。”  
“很好，”汉弗莱将一枚点心填进嘴里，语气中不乏赞赏，“你们做的很好。”  
那人邀功似地继续说到：“看起来老伍列一家近来……”  
“哦，这我倒毫不关心。”  
伯纳德在进入大殿时刚好听到了这段对话，显然即使是柱子也不能将他挡在突然回转头的公爵的视野之外。  
伯纳德转身就走。  
他把自己关在房间里，外面是当年送他来后唯一留下的老女仆，如今已经老得走路都打晃了。  
她关切地询问，伯纳德只是有礼貌地请她离开。她的话语曾经是伯纳德维持对那个世界记忆的唯一线索，现在也随着反复的讲述和回忆的变形而愈加无味甚至可笑了。  
除此之外则全是阿普比家的人。他们一开始就是看着公爵的脸色对待他，每当他犯错或者故意叛逆，仆人和侍从就小心地看向公爵，以确定自己该采取何种姿态。  
每次汉弗莱都宽恕了他，这时才会有人请他回去休息，殷勤致意，仆人们也会送上一杯热饮。  
可是这次，老仆走后再没有别的人来。

7  
“伯纳德，开门，是我。”  
汉弗莱的声音传来，伯纳德措手不及，在哀悼和自怜身世之时，他无法仓猝织起足够厚的盾牌来面对汉弗莱。  
“开门吧，我们来谈谈。别让人指摘你的礼仪，我的伯纳德。”  
他最终还是开了门，并且抢在汉弗莱之前开口。  
“我一直和家里保持着联系，公爵大人。您的禁止无用，怜悯更是多余。如果您想谈这个的话，那么请回吧。”  
“唔。”这次显然是汉弗莱措手不及了，常常悠闲从容的人难得需要迅速掩饰自己的失态。伯纳德知道无需多说，汉弗莱也能够明白自己为什么一直没有与他同心同德了。  
“而且我相信，仁慈的克莱伦斯公爵是不会因为这天生的父母子女之情就对任何人加以责罚的，对不对？”  
伯纳德倔强地挺着胸膛，他几乎可以平视汉弗莱的眼睛了。  
对面的人张了嘴又合上，咬着牙用眼神表达了不可奈何后的认可，也流出了失败的神色。伯纳德扶着把手礼数周全地目送汉弗莱离开，心中满怀嘲讽地想，精明的公爵大人怎么会想不到呢：  
即使是弃子，既然投靠了权势熏天的克莱伦斯公爵，他的生身父母为什么不会私下联系，以备日后不时之需呢？毕竟虚伪的人是不会因为自己当年的恶行就怯于在书信中写上那些漂亮到没人相信的字词的。  
他想归去，但无处可回。要恨养父，也没有生父可敬可爱。  
他想找人倾诉这折磨他的感情，却只有他怨恨的人跟他最亲。这次他的秘密只说了一半，不是倾诉，而是有意的伤害。

8  
伯纳德经常在夜晚游逛，对他而言，这是了解这座宫殿最好的机会。他听到男仆们在一起谈论家人，厨娘们凑在一起说悄悄话，还听到侍卫在换班时互相提醒的公爵的嘱托。  
十六岁那年他第一次潜行到汉弗莱的寝宫之外，窗户下是修剪得体的篱栅和玫瑰花。窗帘透出暧昧的灯光——  
“哦……天哪……哦……公爵大人……”  
少年旖旎的呻吟声传来，其中夹杂着他的养父克制的沉重喘息，宽大精美的床也吱嘎作响。  
伯纳德感到有人往自己的头颅里扔了一颗手雷，轰然炸响，让他再也听不见别的声音。他逃一般地离开，后知后觉地想起那声音正属于白天他在厅堂里见过的那位少年。  
他忽然明白了那些隔三差五出现在公爵身边的美少年的职能——他们无不是二十岁以内的年纪，漂亮的金色头发，然而地位不高，谈吐也可笑。  
克莱伦斯公爵就是这种口味吗？伯纳德讽然地想，公爵所赐的贵重衣裳在那些少年身上根本隆重得可笑，华服美衣只会让他们的眼睛更加黯然失色。  
以及难怪，克莱伦斯公爵未到中年就选择领养一个孩子来做自己的继承人。

9  
公爵这一天险些晚了早餐。  
伯纳德一向踩着时间去，这次都比汉弗莱早到了。他很不适应地坐下来等待上位入席，却见汉弗莱领着一位少年款款走来，仆人在身后搬来一只额外的椅子。  
男孩很没礼数地贴着汉弗莱，从公爵大人的盘子里夹吃的时笑得肆无忌惮，衣袖退后，细细的手腕上戴着镶满了钻石的表。仆人们低下头装作没有看到，公爵的爱好他们不会陌生，但这样出格的宠爱他们也是第一次见。  
伯纳德把豆子一颗颗放到叉背上，差点把钢叉攥得变形。他在汉弗莱的窗外听到的声音里有克制压抑的，有轻细得如同蚊蚋的，也有呜呜咽咽好像哭泣的，但是从未听到过这位一般的，叫得又娇又媚，满嘴下贱的淫词浪语。  
偏偏是这位，在公爵的身边已经待了大半个月，超出了所有人的记录。伯纳德斜睨了一眼汉弗莱，这么讲究品位和身份的克莱伦斯公爵，居然也有如此低俗的一面。  
“公爵大人，我能喝你的酒吗？”  
那位少年抬起了自己的翘鼻子，志在必得地请求。  
伯纳德放下餐具，抹了把嘴，很失礼但绝不含糊地离开了。

10  
这段时间汉弗莱跟他的交流明显少了。除了例行的练武和读书以外几乎没有会面，即使是在这两项当中，汉弗莱也不会主动提起任何话题。  
以前他会自吹自擂地讲起自己在行伍中的光辉事迹，讲起自己小时如何天资聪颖地答出了老国王的难题，在某位“友人”走后嫌恶地说起那人的恶行……  
伯纳德只是听着，但现在他发现那令他多么满足。汉弗莱好像不把他当作潜在的复仇者一样对他敞开心扉，有时候甚至孩子气地报怨东报怨西。  
还有在男孩的身体刚刚发生显著变化的时候，意外察觉的公爵大人把他带进卧室，大方得体、言简意赅地教会了他青春期所有该会的东西，预见了他今后可能会遇到的诸多困惑，并尽量维持着气氛的宽松。  
但这一年的生日汉弗莱还是隆重地为他举办了。宴会开始前拉着他的手站在上面，意气风发地夸赞自己养子的天资和德行，而后笑着看向他，请他和大家一起享受这一盛宴。  
没有来得及高兴，伯纳德就发现这一场合出现了许多他没有见过的、刚刚进入社交场合不久的淑女小姐们。他和哪位多说了两句，汉弗莱就提醒他该邀请对方跳一支舞。  
“您这样盛赞那位小姐，”伯纳德打断了人群散去的夜晚汉弗莱和他之间久已没有的私密谈话，“如果不是我知道您特殊的癖好，还以为您想迎娶她呢。”  
“别闹伯纳德——你知道我的意思，你已经到了年纪，如果今天没有中意的人，我们慢慢再找。”

11  
“你滚开！”  
回头追人的伯纳德将汉弗莱堵在了公爵的寝室门口，他怀里揽着自己的生日宴上出现过的那位金发男孩，当时伯纳德就不无嘲讽地想这或许是公爵大人看得上的类型。  
男孩惊惶地看了公爵一眼，后者并没有吩咐他的意思，于是便躬身退下。  
“什么事？我的儿子。”  
公爵的眼里带着酒意，但那没有夺去汉弗莱眼中的精明。  
“进去。伸出手来。”  
“怎么？你还真要杀了我？这对于一心为你谋划终身大事的老父亲实在太不公平了。”公爵轻蔑地笑着，顺从地伸出自己的双手，主动放到了养子掏出的手铐里。  
伯纳德沉着脸将汉弗莱的手铐在了床头的栏杆上，那健壮的胸膛因此更加显露。汉弗莱调整了下姿势，让自己躺得舒服些，原本一丝不苟的礼服领子蹭开了。  
“希望你有这个胆量。”  
“我不杀你，”伯纳德低头解开自己的腰带，“我要操你，我的父亲。”

12  
“什么？！”克莱伦斯公爵将手铐扯得哗啦啦响，拜自己所赐，侍卫们早就不把伯纳德当作威胁了。  
伯纳德一言不发，将他的皮鞋脱掉扔到远处，裤子解开从脚踝“刷”地褪下，衬衫的下摆可盖不住那鼓鼓囊囊的一包。  
“放开我伯纳德，”汉弗莱深吸一口气，试图冷静，“这不该是我们之间的关系。趁着还没酿成大错，看在上帝的面上——”  
伯纳德在处理那一层层繁复衣服的间隙抬头看了他一眼，其中充满了决绝。他一颗颗解开细致的纽扣，将公爵的胸膛整片露出来，衣服挂在手臂上。  
“你为什么要这么做——”汉弗莱闭上了眼睛，暴露在养子鲁莽的目光之下让他的性器胀得更大了。  
“就是这个让你的男孩们呻吟浪叫？”伯纳德玩味地扒下了他的内裤，将他的阴茎握在手里。  
汉弗莱沉下了脸。“这不是你该说的话。”  
“可我看你喜欢得很。”

13  
伯纳德将他的腿推了起来，很容易就找到了那个入口。年轻人脱下了自己的衣裤，性器勃发。  
汉弗莱无语地闭上了眼睛，他的养子正将阴茎对着他的后穴，试图这样顶进去。汉弗莱咬着牙想，也许今天自己会荒诞地死在床上。  
但是伯纳德停了下来，因为他吃痛的声音甚至露出了一丝歉意。伯纳德无师自通地换上了手指，那也同样艰难。  
于是伯纳德试探两下就去抚摸他的阴茎，会阴，试图保持他的昂扬，因为他无奈的叹息报复似地啃咬他的胸膛。  
那一点疼不算什么，年轻人的抚摸让他硬得更疼。伯纳德养尊处优的身体白净光滑，和他晒伤的皮肤形成强烈的反差，更别提本身就有着天使一般的线条，一举一动都在彰显着力量和美的交错。  
伯纳德跪在他身前，用自己的腿顶开他的，富有弹性的、光滑的肌肤蹭在他的大腿内侧。  
“你到底会不会。”  
“当然会！”  
伯纳德再次将阴茎对准了他的穴口，手握着他的腰，随即发力，却因为他的“嘶”声再次懊恼地停了下来。  
“放开我，”汉弗莱重重地闭了下眼，“我来教你。”  
“我才不会上你的当！”  
“我说真的，你连扩张都不知道？”汉弗莱的声音冷冷的，“既然你没将我当作父亲，我看不出我为何要拘泥于我们之间的名义。”

14  
伯纳德迟疑片刻，还是将汉弗莱放开了，不然他实在不知道还有什么能拯救这尴尬的场面。  
老贵族活动了下手腕，随即突然发力将他压在了身下，腿牢牢压住他的，夺过手铐反将他铐在了床头。  
“阿普比！”  
“耳根这么软？放心吧，我会履行承诺的。”  
伯纳德看着他从床头柜里掏出了一个瓶子，挤出一些在掌心焐热。  
油滑的东西抹在了自己的臀间，伯纳德这才知道汉弗莱要干什么。  
“你放开我！”他扭动着挣扎，但是汉弗莱抓得足够用力，甚至抓疼了他。愤怒随着手指的进入成了惊恐，身体内来回按压的异物让他害怕，甚至将他的气力都抽走了。  
“这才是正确的做法，我的好伯尼。”  
汉弗莱将手上的液体抹在了他的小腹上，随即调整姿势，握着他的膝弯将幽密之处完全暴露了出来。  
在下一步动作之前，汉弗莱抓着他身上仅存的衬衫两襟，“唰”地一下撕开，扣子滴滴答答地落在地上。  
伯纳德惊恐地低头去看，汉弗莱深色的性器正抵在那里。暴涨的、筋脉突出的阴茎一点点没入他光滑的臀间。

15  
伯纳德终于意识到发生了什么。  
他感到自己的甬道胀得发疼，汉弗莱却在完全进去时闭着眼睛发出了长长的叹喟。憋了太久的人挺着腰又往里送了送，伯纳德绝望地扭过了头，他知道汉弗莱即将像操弄那些不知哪里来的男孩一样操弄他，发狠似地一下下顶入，如同那些窗下的吱嘎声所暗示的那样。  
何况是自己不知天高地厚先来挑战的。伯纳德感到自己的心脏简直和后穴一样酸痛，他本想给公爵大人一次他大概从未有过的经历，但现在却使自己沦于同那些男娈为伍。  
汉弗莱捧着他的脸转过来，在他的眉心亲了一口。  
“疼？”  
声音里都是压不住的粗重喘息，但充满着忍耐。  
伯纳德随即感到又烫又硬的东西退出了自己的身体，灵巧的手指顺势进来，在里面摩挲按压。  
“唔……”他忽然感到一阵酸软，前端有液体滴落。他逞强着没有躲开，汉弗莱也没给他机会，反而在那里更加用力的按压起来。

16  
汉弗莱再次把自己送了进去。挤进紧致的穴口，随即顶开层层的软肉，在中途不忘用力磨过令养子大腿颤抖的那个硬块。  
他第一次进去时伯纳德就扭开了头，但眼中的晶莹被暖黄的灯光放大了。汉弗莱清醒了许多，他的养子那么倔强要强，更是第一次经受这种事，心理和生理都是很大的冲击。  
这次他一边慢慢抽动一边观察着伯纳德的脸色，看到他因为自己顶上那一点而更用力地咬紧牙关，眼睛中的湖水也随之涨满。  
汉弗莱还是有点不放心。  
“如果不舒服就告诉我，我想我们可以将这列入特殊情境，让你可以开口制止我并同时仍旧保持你从未求过克莱伦斯公爵的记录。”  
伯纳德扭开了头。  
“现在告诉我，还疼吗？”  
他扶着伯纳德的脸让他看自己，却惊讶地发现养子的脸上淌着两道泪痕。

17  
“轻、轻一点……”  
汉弗莱发现这具身体比他想的还要柔软湿热，想要保持理智确实不是容易的事。  
但他从来不是缺乏耐心的人。汉弗莱要从基础做起，一点点地将伯纳德操软，直到长驱直入变得可能。  
身下的人咬着牙，只有鼻子里会发出偶尔的闷哼，被拷住的双手紧握成拳，脚趾蜷缩着。  
“就像我当年告诉你的，”汉弗莱在几次较轻的顶弄后来了一记深的，“做爱应该是快乐的事，你无需感到羞耻，”他又朝着那一点顶了过去，自嘲地笑笑，“虽然我当时并未想到，有需要亲身教你的一天。”  
“你是最棒的，”阴茎被紧张的年轻人偶尔的倒卷包裹住的汉弗莱舒服地叹了口气，“我曾以为那些男孩是你的幻影，现在看来，他们连影子也算不上。”  
汉弗莱看到伯纳德的眼中闪动着波光，俯身同他交换了一个长长的深吻，偶尔挺腰，让意外的哼声从年轻人口中飘出。  
他抓过钥匙打开了手铐，握着伯纳德的手将其放在自己身上。

18  
伯纳德迟疑的双手还没摸清楚汉弗莱胸膛上的疤痕，就被一阵突然的猛烈进攻撞得紧紧抓住了公爵的腰。  
汉弗莱快速地一下下贯入他，没什么能够拦得住。上过战场的人爆发力惊人，操他的时候眼中全是进攻性，让伯纳德看到的一瞬就紧张地收紧了。  
身上的人并不在意，反而更用力地顶开他，每一次都重重碾过让他喉咙颤动的那一点。  
伯纳德闭着眼咬着牙，粗糙有力的大手却捏住了他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，并趁机将两根手指塞了进去。  
身下的操干根本没有减缓过，酸麻堆积着，他扭着腰想躲开，却被精准地再次顶上不放。  
“啊呜呜呜——”  
伯纳德大脑一片空白，从未有过的极乐席卷了他。稍稍回过神时小腹的抽动还没完全停下，他嘴里吮着汉弗莱的手指，后穴则因高潮而绞紧，吮着汉弗莱的阴茎。  
能够挑战他认知的事情还没完，随着一声不该从克莱伦斯公爵口中出来的咒骂，养父将液体悉数洒在了他的体内。

19  
汉弗莱醒来时伯纳德还蜷在他的怀里睡着，好像还是那个刚来的小男孩，在他的座位前抬起头，用狗狗一样的眼睛看着他。  
“该醒醒了，伯纳德。”  
克莱伦斯公爵自顾自地掀开被子下了床，听到养子在他身后迷迷糊糊地蹭来蹭去。  
“你最好在仆人们请安之前离开。”汉弗莱没有回头去看，但他知道伯纳德已经清醒过来，正在和他一样寻找衣衫。他想起自己撕坏了伯纳德的衬衫，便拿了一件自己的给他。  
“以后你和伍列家的信大可以光明正大地请邮差送到仆人手上，无需在深夜里通过采买食物的小车传递。”  
伯纳德系扣子的手顿住了。  
“放心，你仍然是我的继承人。”汉弗莱看着伯纳德，对方低着头似乎不敢看他，这可真是太难得了。  
“克莱伦斯公爵在沉思什么？”伯纳德收拾好仪表后站在他身后，语气里恢复了平时那满满的毒液，“掂量自己在道德上的小瑕微过是否会导致错失天堂的入口？”  
“不，我只是在反思自己的失败，”他转过来看着伯纳德，才发现养子并没有那么大局在握，他把手搭在了伯纳德的肩上，“我想要的一直是一个儿子。”  
回答他的声音几乎和他一样失落。“如果我能不揣鄙陋地推测，那不是因为什么好心或是慈善，而是因为克莱伦斯公爵需要一个倚靠？如果是这样，您会发现今后不会有什么变化。”

20  
伯纳德再也没见过和自己形貌相似的少年出现在汉弗莱身边。汉弗莱对他不再拘泥于礼数，伯纳德也少了许多的嘲讽和叛逆，两人相处的时光大体都是平静的。  
“伯纳德，我有些悲伤的消息，你——”  
“他死了。”伯纳德坐在自己的床上，扭头看了一眼汉弗莱，“我已经知道了。”  
汉弗莱走到他身边坐下，并没有为了老伍列的死而强装出悲伤的样子。伯纳德也没有为他悲伤。  
很多很多次，他想把自己生身父母的可笑行径告诉汉弗莱，把自己的纠结和痛苦告诉汉弗莱，但一想到有一点点的可能性汉弗莱会为此而得意窃喜，他便全都作罢了。  
现在他的长兄，那个从小对他刻薄又蛮横的人成了一家之主，据线人说，他的口中再也没有提起过自己这个弟弟。  
汉弗莱坐在他身边，一起看着窗外，太阳马上就要落下了。  
“我不会给他我的哀悼，”伯纳德冷冷地说，“我只是在想——‘我是谁’这个问题。”他的声音淡了下去，几乎不知道汉弗莱能不能听见。  
“我本想回答‘我的儿子’，”汉弗莱耸肩笑了，“但你真的把事情搞得复杂了。”  
“你说的对，是我搞砸了。”  
“……倒也未必，”汉弗莱拍了拍他放在膝盖上的手，“我想总还是有路的，一条……或者另一条。”  
“那么留下来，”伯纳德回头瞥了眼自己的床，“留在这里。”

21  
“哦我的哥哥，这是闹的哪一出？”  
汉弗莱在码头上回过身，看到自己的弟弟理查一瘸一拐地赶过来，语气关切极了。  
“哦，没什么，我们的哥哥是为了我好，只是需要——”  
他把汉弗莱揽到一边，凑上去说到：“哥哥大概是年老昏迈了。而且我听说这并不是他的主意，毕竟无风不起浪——你那螟蛉之子进献了谗言。”  
押送克莱伦斯公爵的勃莱肯伯雷打断了他们。  
“抱歉大人们，国王有令，不许任何人接触克莱伦斯大人。”  
“哦哦，我们只是在歌颂国王和王后的令德，”理查笑着，“愿天佑国王。”  
“不管怎么样，千万要小心，我的哥哥。哦我的哥哥呀——如果我不能替你去死，我宁可替你坐牢。”  
汉弗莱跟着公人转身上了船，理查在岸边挥舞着手帕目送他，他想挥手示意，手铐却让他不得不把两只同时抬起来。

22  
“你们是什么人？来做什么？”  
泡在浴缸里的汉弗莱摘下眼镜惊恐地问到，来人亮出明晃晃的匕首，答案再明显不过了。  
“去，去找我的弟弟理查，他会给你们更多的赏钱。真的，去找他吧，”汉弗莱声线颤抖着说到，“他将我视作最亲爱的人。”  
两名刺客难以置信地对视，随即笑了，“别傻了我的好大人，他恨你，所以他才派我们来——”  
一名刺客将他摁进了水里，视线被剥夺之前锋利的刀子也到了他的胸口。  
两声惨叫，预想中的刺痛并没有传来。接着一只手将他从水里拉了起来。  
来人穿着狱警的服装，脸一半被帽檐的阴影挡住。  
“真不敢相信，你还在相信那个狗屁理查。”  
“伯纳德？！”  
一条毛巾扔在了他的身上。“就是你的好弟弟离间了你和国王，还试图离间我和你！我真不敢相信，先王夺取王位才多少年，追随他出生入死的儿子居然糊涂到这个地步！还是克莱伦斯公爵真信奉什么兄友弟恭的屁话？”  
“等等伯纳德，我需要更多解释。你怎么会——”  
“我一直在让你的人监视理查，知道他要刺杀你因此赶来。”伯纳德踢了地上那具高一点的尸体一脚，“刚刚好，倒省了我的力气。”说着他划烂了刺客的脸，将尸体沉入了水中。

23  
伯纳德低着头，学着其它狱警的样子将刚刚洗浴过的犯人带到自己的监牢，汉弗莱在身后赤身裸体地跟着他。  
伯纳德简直要为这种羞辱气炸了。他锁上监牢的门，空荡荡的房间正中放着一张单人床，汉弗莱一言不发地穿好了衣服。  
还是他进来时的那一套，贵族的礼服名贵又合身。然而现在沾上了污泥，——或许是雨点，白衬衫发黄甚至发黑，最顶上的三颗扣子全都没有了。  
汉弗莱就这样子朝他走来，明显空了的裤管摇摇晃晃。伯纳德握紧了拳头，憋着一肚子火，尽量不让自己口吐恶言。  
“理查还在图谋离间国王和王后，不过你那哥哥本来也命不久矣。我想他那时一定会杀害两名王子，将王冠戴在他自己那罪恶的头上。”  
汉弗莱不做声，伯纳德想大概弟弟的残忍还在让他震惊。  
“午夜会有人接应，将你送出伦敦塔。——感谢上帝，勃莱肯伯雷是个正直的人，肯放我进来看看你。我已经在为理查的篡位做准备了。”  
“你确定——”  
“上帝！当然！我的好父亲——你真的没那个智识发现自己才是三兄弟里最适合当国王的人吗？！你的大哥软弱多病，理查则残忍畸形！天哪，你的属下都在等着刀头舔血，你却只知道摆弄那个破相机！”

24  
伯纳德抓过汉弗莱散开到胸膛的领子，亲、或者说咬上了那双薄薄的嘴唇。很快他便为自己的失态而懊悔，刚要放开汉弗莱却被拉进了怀里。  
背上被拍了两下，伯纳德迟疑着慢慢放开了他，汉弗莱脸上长出了胡茬，和头发一样夹灰的暗金色。  
“拿着这个，我的属下不会忠于你，你要擅长将他们对我的忠诚转嫁到你的身上。如果你去法国借兵，这也是你唯一的信物。”  
伯纳德暗暗笑了，老贵族的眼中正燃着算计的光。  
“这才像样。现在，为自己造一顶王冠吧。”  
“我更愿意造出你这个王者，”汉弗莱赞许地看着他，“你一直在观察，眼睛很冷，因此很准。”  
伯纳德不自然地清了清嗓子。  
“当然。我说过，我是你的倚靠。”  
“万事小心，伯纳德。”  
“你也保重，”年轻人趁着四下无人打开了门，“别忘了气是怎么喘的。”  
伯纳德当着汉弗莱的面将那枚克莱伦斯家的纹章放到了胸前的内袋里，转身离去。——我可还有很多很多话没跟你说呢。

25  
伯纳德再见汉弗莱已经是一年后了。  
没指望狡诈的篡逆者会因为一具面目模糊的尸体就心满意足地安坐，更不指望敌人在派出的刺客没有回音时还不起疑。他只是尽量制造一个时间差，能够将克莱伦斯公爵转移到伦敦之外，到他自己的封地去。  
但是理查的耳目显然比他想象的还多。  
晚上他焦急地等着回禀，派去接应克莱伦斯公爵的人还未传回消息，其他的探子就带来了恶信。理查已经发现了伦敦塔内的蹊跷，据信已经派出多路人马在各个关口搜查。  
伯纳德只好派人将克莱伦斯公爵暂时安顿在伦敦的一处废弃铁厂里，指望有机会再将他带出来。然而事情发展比他想得要快多了。理查宣布了克莱伦斯的死讯，激得国王病发去世，上位护国公没多久又杀害了两名王子，并自导自演了一场“劝进”，将王冠戴在了他自己的头上。  
伯纳德不敢去探望克莱伦斯公爵，他知道自己一定也在监视之下，任何举动都会为理查提供线索。  
他调兵遣将，远渡重洋，辗转作战，直到披坚执锐，攻进伦敦，将几乎整个英格兰收入囊中，才敢站在废弃铁厂的黑色大门前。福斯特队长带他找到了克莱伦斯公爵的藏身之地，指向的那座小屋毫无生气。

26  
一夜的炮火声直到拂晓才停下，地平线上惨红的初日还是约克家的太阳。身处此地，汉弗莱的消息不算灵通，他知道伯纳德向克莱伦斯家的法国姻亲借了兵，大主教和朝中的几位重臣加入了自己的阵营，同理查开了战。  
战线很快推进到了伦敦郊区，夜半的炮火和喊杀即使在他这里都能听见。整整一夜。汉弗莱坐在月光洒进来的窗口，听着震天动地的声音，心中清楚这将是决定命运的一战。  
炮火结束的时候他睡了一会儿，再醒过来天地间安静得仿佛任何一个太平安乐的早晨。他听到铁厂的大门哗啦啦地打开，一队人马脚步迅疾地朝他的小屋走来，窗外的鸽子扑棱着飞走了。  
汉弗莱举起了枪，朝向那扇铁门。  
随着“咣”的一声，强烈的阳光照了进来，他那身着军装、带着大队扈从的养子几乎让他认不出。  
顿了片刻，士兵中爆发出热烈的欢呼。“克莱伦斯！克莱伦斯！”  
他自己则被紧紧保住了。山呼海啸的声音里伯纳德把秘密的话送到了他的耳边。  
“当我提出‘为克莱伦斯公爵’而战的口号时，很多人都不相信你还活着。有时候我自己也怀疑——”  
“哦，得了吧。你以为大主教凭什么倒戈？要不是我……”  
“不，我是说，”伯纳德放开他，黑瘦的脸上露出小时那般天真热诚的笑容，“我的养父大人大概受不了长期躲藏的生活，毕竟，克莱伦斯公爵是靠宴会和交际来维持生命的。”

27  
“我想这个很久了，汉弗莱，”伯纳德气喘吁吁地将他拉进前线的军营，把他推在指挥部的墙上，“从伦敦塔那时候开始算。”  
“噢，所以你不肯让我先换个衣服？”  
“不。我发现破旧的名贵礼服穿在你的身上更有吸引力。”  
汉弗莱顺着伯纳德躺下来，他现在有足够的好脾气来迁就年轻人的急躁和慌张。  
“至少让我看看你的身体。”他挡开了伯纳德的手，将对方的衬衫解开。  
“他打中了我的胳膊，”伯纳德扭头看看自己，又带着炫耀地朝他扬起下巴，“但我打中了他的心脏。”  
上过战场的年轻人更加健壮，汉弗莱摸到的都是结实又温热的肌肉。伯纳德在他的目光里柔和了不少，将他的手从自己身上拉了下来。“和军功相比，这点伤实在算不了什么，对吧？”  
汉弗莱更加关注伯纳德正在对他的手做的事情。  
原本系在伯纳德腰上的皮带现在到了自己的手腕上，并很快将床栏杆也纳入了捆缚。  
“你不必如此，”汉弗莱笑了，“你可以做任何事，只管放开我。”  
“这话我听过，这当我上过。我的公爵大人。”

28  
伯纳德紧紧地压着汉弗莱。不是因为对方在反抗，而是只有这样他才能抓住一点真实感。  
进入到温暖湿润之地时伯纳德长长地舒了口气，他在前线经历的忧虑、伤痛、失眠和梦魇曾经像是坚冰一般扎在他的身体里，现在却被血液烫化了。  
窄小的行军床不堪重负，发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，他的养父却安安静静的。  
汉弗莱灰白的胡茬更多了，因为工具所限修剪得并不精致，头发也是一样随心所欲，这让他看起来更柔软了。伯纳德感觉一只大手抓紧了自己的心脏，涌上喉头的话却迟迟没有泄露心声。  
他动作狠了汉弗莱就闭上眼睛，非要把失神的瞬间挨过去才会再看他。伯纳德摸着他的胸膛，心脏几乎跳得他手疼。  
“汉弗莱？公爵大人？”伯纳德等他睁开眼才继续问到，“如果我松开你，会发生什么？”  
“什么也不会发生，除了我们都会感觉更好。”  
伯纳德一边和他一起笑，一边释放他的手腕，“我想我并不在乎。”

29  
汉弗莱跨坐在伯纳德身上，年轻人紧紧抓着他，让克莱伦斯公爵终究把自己弄得失了体面。  
“你真棒，父亲。”伯纳德不怀好意地笑，汉弗莱被这称呼激得紧张起来。  
“早该这么乖了，父亲。”  
“如果您再卖力些，我的父亲，”伯纳德的声线颤动，汉弗莱知道他也一定激动极了，“就能够得到奖励。”  
“哦？你……你有什么能奖励给我的？”  
“王冠。”伯纳德伸手拂动他的头发，眼神好像已经飘到了加冕大典上，正在想象克莱伦斯公爵称王的样子。  
“你是指那顶，借给我摆弄几年，最后还是会回到你的手上的王冠吗？”  
他对未来必然却不祥之事的解读显然触动了伯纳德的心事，他的养子唇角微动，眼中闪过情绪不明的光，一个发力就将他压在了身下。  
“我不想要王冠，”养子的声音甚至有点委屈，“我只想要你。”

30  
伯纳德生硬地转开了话题。  
“当我把你放开时，我的父亲，我的本意是让你抱住我。”  
汉弗莱笑了。“遵命。”  
“就像在波涛汹涌的海面上，你要抓住甲板的栏杆；在战场中左冲右突的战车上，你要抓住把手；在不听指令的野马的鞍鞯上，你要拉紧缰绳。”伯纳德几乎没有动，显然在积蓄力量，但一直紧紧抓住他的目光，“当你一无所有时就只能抓住手边的东西，不管那是稻草还是绞索。”  
汉弗莱已经要被折磨得受不了，伯纳德还在讲话：“以及，在这些时候一两声呻吟和求助应该是无伤大雅的。”  
伯纳德说完这话低头吻了他，而后笑意盈盈的，那双眼睛已经多了太多东西，长久的执拗和倔强几乎化成了一汪春水。  
“哦，还有，”伯纳德故意捉弄他似地刚开始就停了下来，“我们已经好久没有一起看书了。”  
“是是，我也爱你。”克莱伦斯公爵捧着他的脸：“现在，请吧。”


End file.
